


overdose my mind with the things i love (you can take me there)

by iPhone



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPhone/pseuds/iPhone
Summary: Beca discovers something surprising amidst her new and blossoming relationship with Chloe. It leads to the best not-really-make-up sex Beca has ever had.





	overdose my mind with the things i love (you can take me there)

**Author's Note:**

> This idea got stuck in my mind while discussing all the ways in which Aubrey and Chloe could have hooked up while at Barden...because they did. You know they did, deep down.

Aubrey doesn’t spend a lot of time on the west coast, hence why Chloe suggests they meet up whenever she can find her way to Los Angeles for a break from the work retreat she's running in Atlanta.

Since graduating from Barden and letting life lead them in different directions, Chloe thinks that she can confidently say that not much has changed.

When they had parted ways the first time, Aubrey had grabbed onto her head, stared her straight in the eyes, and told her not to fall too hard for Beca Mitchell.

Chloe remembers telling Aubrey she was imagining things.

Now, tracing a line up Beca’s back and playing with strands of her hair, she supposes Aubrey had a point.

Granted, it is quite a number of years later. It’s not quite what Chloe would have expected for them when they graduated Barden. Beca is kind of famous, Chloe is working part-time while navigating graduate school having turned down vet school and opting for the academic life at UCLA, and they’re both engulfed in California warmth and impossibly soft sheets and bedding.

“Stop that,” Beca mumbles, lazily lifting an arm to bat Chloe’s hand away. Chloe only redoubles her efforts, sliding her arm around Beca’s waist so she can cuddle into her girlfriend’s side.

“Love you,” she whispers, kissing Beca’s cheek.

“Love you too,” Beca mumbles, eyes still stubbornly closed. She does, however, turn her body into Chloe’s as best as she can so that they’re pressed up against each other.

Chloe smiles and tilts Beca’s face up gently so she can kiss her favourite pair of lips. She feels Beca smile into the kiss.

She’s ready to face every day as long as she has Beca by her side.

 

* * *

 

How they became Beca _and_ Chloe – as in, an actual couple with all the labels Chloe loves – is kind of a gradual, natural thing.

Chloe thinks that she spent such a long time waiting for Beca to just meet her in the middle until it had almost fizzled away into nothing. It had been a pleasant surprise when after their final USO performance, Beca had tugged her aside privately. It had been an even more pleasant experience when instead of talking like Chloe had expected, Beca had tugged at the lapels of Chloe’s jacket and leaned up for a heated kiss.

Their agreement to keep it a secret was only temporary while Beca figured out how to navigate fame and living away from Chloe for relatively long periods of time.

It's pretty much exactly what Chloe had imagined for the two of them—visiting as frequently as possible, exploring Los Angeles together, and falling in love – except it’s much better because it’s _real_ and Chloe can’t believe that Beca chooses her with every passing day.

In her imagination, Chloe always envisioned what it would be like to be in love with Beca – not that she hadn’t been before, just that she had imagined it as something where Beca was in love with her too.  When it turned out to be true, just letting themselves fall into a natural rhythm – like a song she’s always known – well, Chloe had always been halfway there, just waiting for Beca to catch up with the chorus.

That first kiss was quickly followed by secret dates just to see each other, giggling while hiding from the paparazzi, and even managing a one-weekend road trip, until _finally_ they were caught by Fat Amy of all people. Amy had been visiting Beca in Los Angeles and Chloe had not been informed of this fact. She had surprised Beca – or so she thought – with a bouquet of flowers and kiss on the lips, but not before she realized that Amy was gawking at them from the kitchen.

(“I knew it!” Amy yells, dodging the slipper Beca flings in her direction. Chloe buries her face in her hands, torn between laughing and just shaking her head. She loves her Bellas.)

Finally, the next step – on a nondescript weekend, Chloe settles comfortably into Beca’s arms for a movie in Beca’s apartment. A quiet night in to kick off their long-awaited weekend together.

Except, it’s everything but a nondescript weekend. Chloe doesn’t recall leaving Beca’s bed for more than one hour at a time over those blissful three days.

They made love in Beca's bed, fumbling, trembling, and breathlessly whimpering each other’s names through the ebb and flows of pleasure that had engulfed them. After their first time, they had both ended up speechless messes, tangled in Beca’s sheets. Chloe recalls just aching for more of Beca’s lips, hands – everything – and delightfully realizing that Beca shared the same need because she had immediately pulled Chloe’s body back into hers, demanding more.

That had been about three weekends ago. They'd barely been able to stop since.

And now, finally – _finally_ – yet another significant milestone, taking place about two and a half months into their relationship.

They’re going to tell Aubrey.

Chloe _knows_ it really isn't as big a deal as they're (read: _Beca_ ) making it out to be.

But it _is_ important. Chloe knows that much.

Aubrey is one of the most important people in Chloe’s life. She has been there for Chloe in her own Aubrey Posen way and Chloe believes she has managed to be a similar pillar of support.

Aubrey’s the only other person besides Amy that Chloe _wants_ to tell - with the exception of her own parents. Beca and Chloe make sure Amy keeps their relationship under wraps, though Chloe’s not too sure exactly what kind of deal Beca maintains with Amy to ensures that keeps her quiet.

(“What exactly did you promise Amy?” Chloe asks, resting her chin on Beca’s shoulder. Beca shrugs, using her hand to move a pile of bubbles around.

“Don’t worry about it,” Beca murmurs contentedly, tilting her head back and letting Chloe run soapy fingers through her hair.

Chloe grins, kissing the back of Beca’s head. “My hero,” she says.)

In some ways, it's _just_ Aubrey, but for both Beca and Chloe the “ _just_ Aubrey” aspect is what makes it just a bit more complicated.

For Beca, it’s that Aubrey has always been somewhat of an intimidating figure in her life - somehow always looming over her shoulder (figuratively) despite graduating and seemingly moving on with her life. Despite it all, Beca thinks that Aubrey is one of her closest friends and she thinks she could count on her to come running if Beca so desired. There’s also the added bonus that Beca _knows_ that she wants Aubrey’s approval, deep down, knowing how close Chloe and Aubrey are - that special bond and all, from before Beca even knew about the Bellas. Essentially, she wants Chloe’s best friend to _approve_ of her as a girlfriend.

For Chloe, it’s as simple as well, one drunken hook-up, and two not-so-drunken hook-ups with her best friend in her second and third year at Barden.

So...it isn’t that simple, but there are no lingering feelings. Just well-kept secrets. Secrets kept from Beca specifically.

A one-time thing that turned into a two-time thing...turned into a three-time thing. It's not something they talk about; it's not something they _need_ to talk about, really. Chloe’s fairly sure Aubrey doesn’t want to talk about it.

But it's _just_ Aubrey, she keeps telling herself. If anyone can understand how well Chloe and Beca just work with each other and how they ended up finally coming together, it would be her. It’d be Aubrey’s special brand of caring and understanding, which often results in mild trauma.

Not that they expect any less of Aubrey Posen.

 

* * *

 

Beca stands in front of the mirror, carefully examining her reflection. She tucks her hair behind her ears, examining her selection of earrings lining her ears. She hopes Aubrey likes the additional ear monstrosities.

Chloe comes up behind her and rests her chin on her shoulders, hands coming up to hold Beca’s hips. “You look nice,” she comments, tilting her head to kiss Beca’s neck. She hums, pleased by their proximity and shuffles ever so slightly closer in order to continue her ministrations.

Beca furrows her brow in an attempt to concentrate on her own reflection and now how nice it feels to have Chloe’s body pressed against hers. “Uh,” she pauses, licking her suddenly dry lips when one of Chloe’s hands slides around to firmly press against her lower abdomen tantalizingly. “How about not starting something you can’t finish,” Beca warns, pleased at the steadiness in her tone.

"How about,” Chloe murmurs, lifting a hand brush Beca’s hair out of the way. “We stay home.”

“I can’t believe I’m actually advocating for Aubrey right now, but we _can’t_ ,” Beca groans. “Chlo, you _wanted_ to tell her.”

“Your roommates are gonna be home for the rest of the week," she breathes into Beca's ear. “Same as mine.”

Beca groans quietly. Chloe grins when she sees Beca close her eyes in a last desperate attempt to stave off the lust. Eyes still closed, she turns around and kisses Chloe hungrily, pushing her back so her knees hit the bed.

“Yes,” Chloe whispers, tilting her head to better mold her mouth against Beca’s. She holds Beca’s hips tightly, attempting to bring her closer in celebration of her victory.

“She’s _your_ best friend,” Beca mumbles, nipping at Chloe’s bottom lip before pulling back. "We promised Aubrey,” she continues, surprisingly taking the more rational road between the two of them. Chloe whines in protest, but stops short when Beca’s breath washes over her ear. “Also, later? We’re just going to have to try and be quiet, won’t we?” Beca whispers, before licking at the shell of Chloe’s ear.

"Oh?" Chloe responds. "I'll hold you to that, Beca Mitchell," she warns, not waiting to dwell on Beca's surprised expression. Mentally celebrating, she twists to grab her jacket off the bed. “Besides, you’re the one who’s gonna need to be quiet,” she mutters, snickering at the indignant squawk Beca makes.

The two of them head out to meet Aubrey, only a few minutes late.

Luckily, they'd made a reservation (Aubrey's idea). Aubrey, as punctual as ever, is already seated and nursing a glass of red wine (also Aubrey's idea).

Aubrey smiles upon catching sight of them and rises from her seat to greet them both with enthusiastic hugs. Chloe giggles delightedly and hugs her with equal enthusiasm. Beca stumbles a little into the hug because it’s still a little odd for her to see an affectionate side of Aubrey, but she has grown to appreciate it over the years. Aubrey’s steadfast determination to seemingly ruin Beca’s first year of university, her stoicness, how seriously she ran the Bellas - all of it doesn’t quite add up to this image Beca has now, though she sees more and more of what Chloe saw - sees - in Aubrey with every passing day.

"Hi, you two!” Aubrey says happily. “How are you guys?" she asks. Aubrey offers a smile at Chloe. “I know you’re both busy with your own things. How’s school?”

“School is going well. I haven’t really shaken off the little bit of Imposter’s Syndrome that stuck around,” Chloe says, managing a small smile. Beca’s hand finds its way onto her knee comfortingly. “But, I’m enjoying it,” she finishes, nodding, turning to Beca briefly.

“I’ve been producing music,” Beca offers. “Boring stuff. And how are you, Aubrey?"

Aubrey shrugs and sips at her water, "Fine," she answers evenly, "Not much going on, really.” There’s a sudden glint in her eye. “In fact, what exactly is going on? You said there was a reason you set this up."

"What? Wanting to see my best friend isn't a good enough reason?" Chloe asks quickly, somewhat instinctively.

Aubrey chuckles, taking another sip of her wine, "That might be your reason, but it doesn’t explain Beca."

Beca briefly wants to protest, but decides against it.

"We kind of have something to tell you,” Chloe says tentatively. “I wanted to tell you this in person. We both did."

Aubrey raises her eyebrows, latching on to Chloe’s word choice. "We? Who’s ‘we’?"

Chloe opens her mouth to respond, but cuts herself off when she hears Beca’s inhale from next to her.

Beca reaches for her hand, gently intertwining their fingers and pulls their joined hands up so it is in full view of Aubrey’s line of sight. Chloe focuses on both the warmth of Beca’s hand in hers and Aubrey’s gaze, now fixated on their joined hands. “I kind of figured some stuff out after the USO tour and we’ve been together ever since, just trying to keep some things to ourselves before telling people. You’re the first person we’ve told, officially.” Chloe supposes that isn’t exactly a lie. “It’s…” Beca turns to face Chloe, tilting her head contemplatively. “It’s something,” she finishes quietly. “We realized that we’ve been in love for so long. Chloe and I are dating, and have been for a few months. I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner, but it was pretty overwhelming at first.”

Chloe feels like tearing up at Beca’s little speech, feeling only love swell up inside her chest. “But,” she continues, playing off Beca’s words. “You're so important to both of us, and we wanted you to know, in person."

Chloe watches Aubrey closely. Aubrey appears only a little surprised - at Beca's words mostly. She’s grinning a little by the time both Chloe and Beca finish talking, but sobers quickly and leans back in her chair, holding her wine glass like some kind of mafia boss. "I see." She takes another sip, staring at them, letting the silence become nearly unbearable. Chloe leans forward, a bit nervously. Beca looks impassive, but Chloe can see her knee bouncing up and down under the table. Finally, Aubrey says, "I _am_ surprised, but I _really_ shouldn't be. I’m mostly surprised at how long it took you two," she says, narrowing her eyes at Beca as she says it. Beca pretends not to notice and Chloe rolls her eyes. “You, mainly,” Aubrey continues, pointing a finger at Beca.

“Hey,” Beca begins to protest.

Aubrey chuckles, waving Beca off with a hand. "I’ve known Chloe for so long and I feel like I’ve got a pretty good understanding of you, Beca. It’s not really that surprising and I’m so happy for both of you." She leans forward, more relaxed, but Chloe can see more clearly how tired Aubrey looks. She tilts her head, wondering if Aubrey is working herself to the bone - working too hard to avoid addressing something else that’s missing in her life. “Let’s eat?” Aubrey suggests, waving down a waiter. “More drinks?”

They sustain steady conversation throughout dinner. Chloe’s blush continues to bloom as Beca’s hand strokes her thigh (read: inner thigh) persistently under the table. Chloe just does her best to _not_ drop her fork, lest she arouses Aubrey’s suspicion. Aubrey cuts a glance between her and Beca more than once, however, so Chloe’s pretty sure that Aubrey knows what's going on.

As they're polishing off the last of the wine before dessert, Aubrey’s gaze flicks between them and she asks a little loudly due to alcohol, "I'm really very happy for the both of you,” she states matter-of-factly. "I really was wondering if I'd need to stage an intervention."

Chloe perks up, turning to Beca and tangling their fingers together again. There’s a small alcohol-induced flush creeping along Chloe’s neck and cheeks. She can feel it coursing through her body. "Well, I was always attracted to Beca and it was pretty easy to suss out that I was attracted to her," she offers, uncaring that Aubrey didn't necessarily ask a question. She loves talking about Beca Mitchell. "I think it was just holding on to hope and slowly falling in love with her throughout all those years at Barden. It was confusing at times, wondering, waiting…” Chloe trails off, looking down at their intertwined hands and how Beca’s thumb is rubbing soothing circles on her skin. “I mean, you always knew that I was attracted to women,” she adds, almost off-handedly.

Aubrey’s grin widens, “Well, yeah, of _course_ I knew that.”

That in itself is innocent enough.

It’s the _way_ Aubrey says it that confuses Beca. “Wait,” she states, halting Chloe in her tracks as she’s about to sip from her glass of water. “What did you mean by that?”

Chloe sifts through her brain, trying to remember what Aubrey had just said. “I don’t know,” she responds truthfully. “What?”

Aubrey seems to realize she's said something out of place and her entire posture shifts. She fiddles with her napkin. Chloe, on the other hand, doesn’t have quite the opportunity to close herself off from Beca so quickly.

Beca turns her confused gaze to Chloe and asks, "Did you guys…make out? Kiss?” Beca asks, feeling like a high-schooler all over again. “At...a Bellas party?”

Chloe wants to glare at Aubrey - or maybe Beca - but she can’t find it in herself to place blame on somebody else for her shortcomings, especially not this one. She’s not really too upset - this just isn’t how she expected Beca to find out.

And Beca _will_ find out because she’s not oblivious and Aubrey has a terribly bad poker face.

“We didn’t just make out,” Chloe tells Beca quietly, after a prolonged silence. She could never lie straight to her girlfriend’s face.

Beca's frown only deepens for another moment, before her eyes go wide and she gasps dramatically, which would be funny if Chloe weren’t focused on ensuring Beca’s emotions stay in check. "What the hell? You had sex with Aubrey? Like, actual sex?"

Chloe has half a mind to ask Beca what other sex they could possibly be talking about.

Aubrey, after two and a half glasses of wine, has no filter. “I think it was like...three times,” she adds for effect.

Chloe covers her face with her hands.

Beca makes a strange squawking noise and Chloe can see a vein popping on her neck. It’d be strangely attractive if Beca didn’t look so shocked and mildly upset. " _What_? Why didn’t you tell me?”

"Yeah, why _didn't_ you? I honestly thought you two would've totally talked about this long before you two even got your acts together. I'm pretty sure Stacie knows,” she mumbles, mostly to herself.

"Posen, that isn’t helpful,” Beca retorts.

Aubrey shrugs, pulling out her wallet to place down some money for her share of the bill, clearly intent on leaving.

“Are you leaving?” Chloe asks, breaking her silence. “Really, Bree?”

Aubrey sighs deeply, like she’s about to reprimand a child. "Okay, for serious? This isn’t my fault. Fix it, Chloe." Chloe slumps, appropriate chastised when Beca arches an eyebrow in her direction.

Aubrey brightens after that, offering a sincere smile at both of them. “Honestly though. It was really nice to see you both.”

"She's right, though," Beca tells her. "You can't be mad at her about this. _Why_ didn't you tell me?"

Chloe bites her lip, placing down her Visa carefully before turning to her girlfriend. “I don’t know,” she admits. “I guess I was always really conscious about how close we all were and I...never wanted you to think that I would ever consider Aubrey over…” she pauses. “Well. You.”

Beca snorts. "What?"

"I would _never_ have wanted you to feel like a second choice to Aubrey, or that there was any other choice for me at all,” Chloe attempts to explain. “But in our first year together in the Bellas,” she rushes to get out, “everything was a mess and I felt like we would have never had the chance anyway.”

Beca is quiet at that. They sit in silence at the table until their waiter comes by with a refill of water and the bill. They remain silent as Chloe pays the remainder of the bill. However, Chloe has to ask, "What now, Bec?"

Beca shakes her head, eyes softening, finally. "Come back to my place? Or-” Beca swallows. “Or, we can go back to yours? I'm…not angry, I promise, Chlo." She tangles their fingers together.

"Okay,” is all Chloe can manage to say.

There’s a quiet heaviness in the Uber back to Beca’s place, though Chloe notes with relief that Beca rests her head on her shoulder and holds her hand, just like she normally would.

It’s kind of awkward and it makes Chloe feel just the tiniest bit like a total asshole. She chews her lip, wondering how to mediate this all, but really doesn't know what else to say.

She was _not_ expecting all of that to come out like it had at dinner.

A small part of Chloe wonders if it would have been better if there was some maliciousness in Aubrey’s intentions - like maybe if Aubrey had been trying to psych Beca out with the idea that Aubrey could compete with her if she so desired. But Aubrey was never a mean girl and Chloe knows that Aubrey loves them both - but only platonically.

But none of it was malicious, which makes it slightly worse, but also marginally better. Chloe _knows_ it was just Aubrey's special brand of friendship and her attempt at bonding with them and approving of their relationship.

 

* * *

 

Getting ready for bed is awkward at best. Chloe had been hoping she could make good on that promise of staying quiet for the sake of Beca's roommates, but it doesn't seem like that's going to happen.

Chloe absently takes in the bits of Beca and herself scattered around Beca's room: the headphones hanging off the back of a chair, the scarf sticking out of a dresser drawer, a bottle of Chloe's favourite perfume on the bedside table. She marvels at it a little bit, loving how much their lives have become intertwined and how she hopes they'll continue to do so. She knows Beca's things are reflected similarly at her place, a perfect blending of their worlds.

"So,” Beca starts when they’re both staring up at the ceiling. “What, uh, did you and Aubrey _do_?" There's no point skirting around it.

“What do you mean?” Chloe returns before she can stop herself. She tugs Beca’s blanket further up so it’s nestled under her chin.

Beca’s laugh is light, sending a shiver down Chloe’s spine. She feels Beca shift and twist, next to her so she’s facing her. Chloe mimics the action, facing Beca and taking in her expression. It’s nearly unreadable. “You know what I’m asking, Beale,” Beca says softly.

"Um," Chloe says, blushing, finding it surprisingly difficult to fight back her mild embarrassment. It’s surprising. "It was just those few times in our Sophomore year. We did...things," she mutters. When Beca’s gaze continues to be steady, Chloe groans and twists to plant her face into her pillow. "Why?" she asks, muffling her whine.

"Uh? Because I'm going to be like, thinking about it for the next two weeksat least. It's going to cut into my productions," Beca states dramatically. Chloe rolls her eyes. "I can't _believe_ you and Aubrey had sex. No, seriously - I really can't _believe_ she got to touch you before I did."

Chloe shakes her head, choosing not to dwell on the unexpectedly blatant streak of jealousy and possessiveness from Beca. (It’s...pleasant.) "It was…a bit of what we both needed at the time," she tries to explain, twisting to stare back up at the ceiling. "I’m sure she’ll say the same, but we were definitely using each other. Mostly because we trusted each other enough. She was figuring out what it meant to...like girls, and I was lonely.” Chloe wrinkles her nose. “It sounds pathetic,” she mutters.

“It’s not,” Beca says instantly, still supportive and loving above all. Beca swallows a little, hesitantly pursuing her train of thought. “Did you two...um, ever...when you...met me?”

She knows, more or less, that Chloe harboured feelings for her from the moment she met her. She wonders if Chloe ever pursued trysts in Aubrey’s bed, citing loneliness or maybe even anger at Beca’s obliviousness. Beca often thinks about what it might have been like if Chloe had pursued her just a smidge harder, or if Beca had bothered to embrace her attraction to Chloe from the moment they met as opposed to diligently refusing herself the opportunity to really fall for.

Chloe’s silence makes Beca’s chest tighten momentarily, though she’s not particularly upset. It’s curiosity at this point, and a detached need to analyze every detail. Strangely, her deeply-ingrained and near-instinctive competitiveness with Aubrey only comes third, behind everything else. “I thought about it,” Chloe murmurs, finally. “But, no.”

Beca's lips are pursed together, though she is infinitely less upset, having never been extremely upset to begin with. She had been mostly shocked that Chloe had kept something like that from her. She’s not exactly sure where it comes from, but she can already feel the atmosphere in the room changing. Gathering courage, Beca maintains a neutral expression. "I need to know everything. Your first time with her. What it was like," she states, unsure where the words are coming from, but rolling with each stilted phrase that leaves her lips.

The effect is immediate and Chloe’s sharp inhale is telling.

She never imagined having this conversation - whatever _this_ is. She definitely knows that it’s currently _pretty_ humiliating, to try to think back on that sex she had with her best _friend_ and to tell her current _girlfriend_ about it, especially since Aubrey’s their mutual friend.

As a jolt back to reality, Chloe becomes more aware of the way Beca’s hand is drifting up her sleep shirt slowly, tantalizingly rubbing at her skin. She raises an eyebrow, wondering if perhaps, Beca knows exactly what she’s doing.

There’s something that tightens inside Chloe’s chest and a telltale warmth that begins to spread throughout her body. She swallows, propping herself up on her elbow so she’s hovering ever so slightly over Beca.

“Well?” Beca asks softly.

Chloe can work with that. So, she says, equally quiet and hesitantly, "Can I show you?"

Beca’s eyes only seem to darken in the limited light of her bedroom. Chloe sees her throat constrict. "Is this an evasion tactic?" Beca murmurs.

"No," Chloe promises, reaching out touch Beca’s face. She cups Beca’s jaw, gently rubbing her thumb on her lower lip. "It’ll...help me make it up to you.” She leans in, kissing Beca’s lower lip as gently as she can, letting her breath ghost over Beca’s mouth. When she pulls back, Beca’s eyelids are fluttering open again. “Let me make it up to you,” Chloe insists, using the opportunity to shift closer to her girlfriend.

Beca's eyes narrow onto Chloe's face for a few moments more, before her lips quirk into a half-smile and half-smirk that never fails to get Chloe going. She’s suddenly pulling Chloe astride her hips and Chloe squeaks at the sudden motion because she’s suddenly flush against Beca and instinctively rocking her hips once against the body underneath hers. Beca lets out a long exhale, only momentarily cracking her smug expression to tug Chloe down for a heated kiss.

Beca is still amazed at how easily Chloe can move from adorable to sexy in a drop of a hat. It used to intimidate her, but it only makes her fall further in love with her these days, especially since she often has the full effect of Chloe’s attraction directed straight at her. She tilts her head as best as she can, enjoying the scrabbling of Chloe’s hand, attempting to push up her shirt as best as she can. Beca only barely remembers she had initiated this with a goal in mind. Breaking away, she tries not to focus too much on Chloe’s kiss-swollen lips and the adorably confused expression on her face. "Is this how it started?" Beca asks, congratulating herself on only sounding slightly breathless.

"No," Chloe breathes, still as taken aback as she was the first time she and Beca made love. “This is confusing. Who am I? Myself? Or am I Aubrey?” Beca’s eyes are drawn back to Chloe’s lips, following with rapt attention the way Chloe’s tongue darts out to wet her lower lip.

"You're...you’re whoever is doing most of the touching. Or fucking. Whatever. I'm..." she slides a hand up Chloe’s shirt, enjoying the sharp inhale when she bypasses her breasts teasingly. “...whoever is getting touched, even if that's Aubrey.” 

“Oh,” Chloe responds articulately when she manages to pick her jaw up. "Hm,” she hums, moving back so she’s sitting up. “I...yeah. I guess, the first time was after a Bellas party. We were both a little drunk and I...was on top of her,” Chloe narrates, licking her lips again as she takes in Beca’s prone form beneath her. “We were just…” She trails off, leaning down to tentatively press a kiss against Beca’s lips - gently at first, before winding her hand as best as she can into Beca’s hair and tilting her head so their lips are slotting together more smoothly; more passionately.

Beca fights back the moan that begins in her chest. She quickly tries to start working Chloe’s sleep shorts down her hips and only manages an inch or so before Chloe is pulling away and pinning her wrists above her head.

“Aubrey didn’t really know what to do with her hands,” Chloe mutters, the beginnings of a smirk playing at her lips. “So, you don’t get to touch,” she directs, squeezing Beca’s wrists for emphasis.

Beca wonders when she lost the upper hand. “What next?” she asks, trying not to focus on how warm Chloe’s center is against her stomach. Her brain fizzles for a moment when Chloe’s hips rock purposefully, causing her shirt to ride up even further. She whimpers.

“I guess I was getting a little impatient, but I had to be sure,” Chloe tells her. She leans down to kiss at Beca’s neck, alternating between nips and licks and simply nuzzling her nose along Beca’s skin. “Are you sure?” Chloe asks softly, tone switching momentarily.

Beca knows that Chloe’s asking her. She knows that Chloe will always want her to be okay with whatever they do. “Yeah,” she chokes out. “I love you,” she breathes out.

Chloe’s gaze is gentle, passionate, and loving all at once. “I love you, too, Bec.” She kisses her again, using her tongue to part Beca’s lips slowly.

When they separate, Beca knows that she’s in for a long night.

“Take off your shirt,” Chloe commands softly.

Flushed, Beca scrambles to sit up and comply with Chloe’s direction. Considering how she had initiated this, she’s a little surprised at how turned on she is already. While she’d rather not dwell on Chloe and Aubrey having sex - she’ll deny jealousy for the years to come - there’s something about knowing these things and having Chloe so willing and open only makes her feel like they’ve become even closer as a result, already.

Upon taking off her shirt, Chloe grabs it and flings it unnecessarily across the room. Beca is about to protest, but then Chloe’s hands are on her breasts immediately and her lips are back on her neck, this time more aggressive and sure with her kisses. Beca’s eyes nearly cross at the sensation when Chloe’s fingers expertly push and pull at her nipples, playing her like a fucking instrument.

She whimpers, closing her eyes and sinking into Chloe’s touch. It somehow feels like their first time, all over again, like Beca’s on the brink of orgasm with every kiss and touch.

“D-did Aubrey just lie there? I feel like she definitely would have been doing something to you, right?” Beca asks breathlessly, attempting to inject whatever attitude she can muster. She forgets how to breathe for a moment when Chloe begins to kiss around her upper chest. Chloe ignores her in favor of engulfing an almost painfully hard nipple in her mouth, nudging at Beca’s flesh with her tongue insistently.

“Can I touch you now?” Beca whimpers when Chloe’s lips descend to her stomach.

Chloe hums noncommittally, using her fingertips to trace torturously slow and feather-light touches down Beca’s sides. Beca resists the urge to immediately dig her fingers into Chloe’s hair, instead, she maintains her arms above her head. She feels exposed and shifts uncomfortably, becoming increasingly aware of how wet she is.

“I think she was really overwhelmed,” Chloe comments casually. She hooks her fingers into Beca’s boyshorts, tugging them down her legs and flinging them haphazardly across the room. “Around this time, she pretty much ripped my dress over my head, but,” Chloe exclaims, halting Beca’s hand and stopping it just short of smacking her in the face. “Since this is about you tonight, we can skip that.”

Beca whines, thumping her head back down into her pillow, uncaring at how loud the sound is. Chloe’s hand immediately flies to her mouth, which Beca takes as an opportunity to attempt to regain some semblance of control, sucking Chloe’s fingers into her mouth and tantalizingly swirling her tongue around them. Chloe’s hips rock right into her, the material of her shirt rubbing right up against her exposed center. Beca moans at the sensation of fabric against wet flesh, eyes fluttering shut. Chloe drags her fingers down, moving across Beca’s chin and down her neck until she’s pinching lightly at Beca’s nipple.

“Fuck,” Beca whimpers. “ _Fuck._  Chlo.”

It astounds Chloe how wet and ready Beca is already - though if Chloe’s being honest, she has been equally close for the last ten minutes as well.

“It was all a little messy,” Chloe whispers, moving so she’s face-to-face with Beca once more. “That first time? We were a little drunk, and she was a little overeager.” She grabs Beca’s wrists and moves Beca’s hands boldly to her ass. Beca is only happy to accommodate this part in the narrative.

“I’m still not sure why I’m the only one naked,” Beca mumbles, trying to keep up with the increasing intensity of Chloe’s kisses.

“I’m not sure you get a say, right now,” Chloe says, bordering on playful. She sits up, however, and though Beca mourns the loss, she immediately feels her mouth dry when Chloe pulls her shirt over her head obligingly. “Better?” she asks.

“Much,” Beca mutters throatily. She sits up, no longer caring about Chloe’s instructions, and kisses Chloe as best as she can. She moves her hands back to Chloe’s ass, encouraging her to rock her hips rhythmically on her lap.

Then, Chloe pulls back with real effort. “Aubrey wasn't as patient as you are," she states with a hint of irony. "I think she started to get antsy…”

Beca grins a little at that. “Typical,” she says, trying to capture Chloe’s lips again.

So focused on Chloe’s face - mostly her mouth - Beca doesn’t realize that Chloe’s nudging her backwards until her head hits the pillow. At the same time, Chloe’s fingers are working their way between her legs, sure and persistent as they part her folds to gently explore.

“Th-that feels nice,” she whimpers, tilting her head back further and allowing Chloe to continue her ministrations. She sighs closes her eyes, forgetting momentarily about the entire night, and letting herself just fall right into the sensation of her impending orgasm.

Chloe slides two fingers inside Beca. They fucking _glide_ because of how wet she is. Almost embarrassingly so.

Beca cries out, but immediately stifles it, hand flying to her own mouth to muffle her moans. Chloe’s rhythm is relentless and Beca wonders briefly if Chloe has ever fucked her quite so hard before.

Beca feels herself clench around her girlfriend’s fingers. Her breath comes out in pants, her chest and stomach tightening uncontrollably as the feeling of sheer bliss washes over her. She’s trying to build an equivalent rhythm with Chloe's hand, but Chloe begins to press and thrust with her fingers, demonstrating the skill and prowess Beca has grown accustomed to over the past few weeks; it's just the way Beca enjoys being fucked and Chloe knows this.

"T-touch yourself,” Chloe whispers, momentarily losing her concentration. She can’t believe how wet Beca is - how spread open she is. God, she wants to see her.

“H-how? Oh - oh, God, Chlo-” Beca moans again, this time louder since her hands have flown to her own breasts. She _needs_ Chloe against her.

When Beca catches Chloe’s gaze again, she takes in how dark Chloe’s eyes are - wide and blown with desire. Chloe smirks at her expression, and moves her fingers with even more purpose, filling Beca like she hasn’t been filled before. " _Touch yourself_ ," she repeats, a particularly firm thrust rocking through Beca's body.

Her eyes roll back and she pinches her own her nipple, crying out again when Chloe nips at her neck in an almost painful way. “Fuck,” she whispers, somehow still taking care to lower her voice. Chloe smiles into her neck at her restraint.

Each steady lap and circle of Chloe's goddamn talented finger drives Beca crazy. The broken moan that rumbles from her throat makes Chloe whimper and jerk, her rhythm faltering.

Their lips fuse together and only separate to accommodate Chloe’s pants and Beca’s moans. Barely managing to get her hand working, she navigates it as best as she can between Chloe’s legs, gently rubbing at her soaked underwear. She feels herself clench in response, taking in how wet Chloe is in that moment.

Chloe's free hand slithers up to press her palm against Beca's heated cheek. She moans as she leans up, catching Beca's lips between her own before sliding her tongue between them immediately to brush against Beca's. Over and over again their tongues meet. Barely-there touches or wet licks, as their bodies writhe into the bed while Chloe's pace increases. Beca struggles to keep up, hoping Chloe is distracted enough to not notice that she's not abiding by her no-touching rule.

"Beca," Chloe whispers, her voice catching. “O-oh God." Beca takes it as a good time, but she's smug only for a millisecond because Chloe's fingers are curling  _fantastically_ inside her.

Chloe continues with the strong rhythm, her fingers expertly steadily bringing Beca even closer to the edge. Her talented, talented fingers, Beca thinks hazily. Those fingers, rubbing, thrusting, and just pushing Beca right off the cliff of no return. Beca whimpers, as quietly as she can. "I'm close," she cries out.

“Me too, Bec,” Chloe responds, and that visual - the slightly broken tone in Chloe's voice - it's all enough for Beca.

Beca’s body locks in place and stiffens. Unexpectedly, despite her anticipation, her orgasm crashes right into her and she grapples with any part of Chloe’s body she can reach to hold her close as best as she can so she can ride out this wave in close proximity to Chloe.

Chloe feels her own body respond in kind, a gentle, pleasurable wave rippling through her just as Beca comes down from her high. She moans quietly into Beca’s skin, shivering at the sensation of Beca’s nails scraping down her skin.

She notes mentally that her own underwear is ruined and displaced from Beca's hand.

They lie together in silence, Chloe resting her head beside Beca’s on the pillow and doing her best not to crush her body with her own.

“What-what’s next?” Beca stares up at Chloe, gasping for air.

Chloe cups her cheek – the gentle juxtaposition sending Beca’s senses reeling – and moves her thigh more firmly between Beca’s legs. She momentarily forgets their little game when her skin slides against Beca’s. “I asked her if she wanted more,” Chloe murmurs quickly, uncaring. "She did," she states, factually.

“Yes,” Beca responds, unnecessarily. “God, yes.” She feels a tremble ripple through her body – or maybe Chloe’s, though it appears that it’s echoed in Chloe’s body’s response to her as well.

"So, to recap, Aubrey came, hard, around my fingers," Chloe says, so casually and conversationally, like she’s talking to Beca about the weather. It’s infuriatingly arousing. "You know, she's kinda noisy in bed, too. Like you, right now," she says playfully. "Except...maybe with less cursing." She leans over and kisses Beca then, and murmurs, "But you'll have to work to be quiet tonight, won't you? You promised."

"I'm doing my best," Beca says faintly.

Chloe hums agreeably, kissing her again. "You really are," she coos, nipping at Beca's lower lip. Chloe allows the kiss to deepen until Beca hums happily in response, content for the moment before she pulls away. Chloe kisses Beca on the nose in a tender moment.

Beca clears her throat, breaking the very brief silence. "Chlo?"

"Yeah," Chloe responds absently as she lifts herself up slightly. Unconsciously, her eyes are darting down to stare at Beca's breasts. It's endearing (and arousing) to Beca, how attracted Chloe is to her.

"Wasn't…" Beca swallows, "Weren’t you, like…” she gestures at the underwear Chloe still has on. “Naked? Like," she shrugs, trying to play it off. “Totally naked?”

Chloe laughs even if she _so_ wants to discard her underwear and succumb right then and there, but she absolutely loves teasing Beca. “I mean, I could be. But then you’d be totes distracted, wouldn’t you?”

"Can you blame me?” Beca mutters, oddly flashing back to a particular moment from her freshman year and the echo of freshman showers.

Chloe raises an eyebrow, forever loving how drawn to her body Beca is. "I know you'll barely be able to control yourself," Chloe says in a mock-reprimanding tone before laughing once more. "Now. Where was I?"

"Aubrey. Fucking you," Beca replies obediently, trying to reach for Chloe.

"Hmm," Chloe hums, "She looked me in the eye before she fucked me. Like a power play." Chloe shares a look with Beca before lowering a hand. She runs her fingers over her delicate collarbone and then trails lower to caress her breast with her hand. Beca arches into her automatically, but Chloe takes pause as an idea makes her swallow with difficulty. She clenches her thighs together briefly.

Beca notices.

The hesitance on Chloe’s face is surprising and out of place, considering the rest of the night. Beca catches on immediately. “What?”

“She said she wanted to try something then,” Chloe admits. She pauses, licking her lips nervously even if her eyes flash with desire. “But I want to try something else.”

"What is it? What do you want?"

Chloe blushes slightly, then, “I want to sit on your face.”

Beca isn’t sure that she’s ever nodded faster in her life. “Um, yes - God, yes. That sounds nice,” she says lamely, trying to play off how much she would very much like to have Chloe fucking ride her face to orgasm.

“Yes?”

Beca whimpers at the thought - the imagery - and Chloe smiles before she leans over to lick at her neck and then bite at her shoulder. Beca stifles another keening moan, and her body loosens as she begins to writhe once more.

There’s something else: it's not just being touched or touching Chloe, it's the little bits of her mind that filter in the images of this happening between Chloe and Aubrey. Beca will be one of the first to say that Aubrey isn't someone she wants to date at all. Obviously, as a human being with two eyes, she can admit Aubrey Posen is attractive as hell, though never, in Beca’s eyes, as beautiful as one Chloe Beale. However, the thought of the two attractive captains having sex is…

“Get up here, Beale,” Beca demands, the burst of confidence seemingly rising to the surface once more.

There's something akin to déjà-vu with this all. It’s all somehow like their first time all over again, with how cautiously Chloe had been behaving earlier, but now - as Chloe before, but now…Beca feels like this what it feels like to be an object for Chloe's sexual pleasure. That this is all that was for Aubrey and Chloe all those years ago. The beginnings of a friends with benefits relationship, no strings attached, but all the sexual release.

That's the primary difference.

And it feels _fucking incredible_ for the time being.

She helps Chloe move her hair out of the way so she’s not kneeling uncomfortably on errant strands and then Beca’s suddenly staring straight up at how wet and swollen Chloe is (she doesn’t know how or when Chloe took off her underwear, but she can't complain about the results); how ready Chloe is for her.

It feels so fucking _good_ to be wanted on a purely sexual level and it makes them both throb deliciously. This is a little new for their relationship, the sheer lust and desire emanating between them. Their previous encounters have been loving and passionate, but this is just another level between them that only makes Beca feel even more vulnerable and open with Chloe.

“I fucking love you,” she mumbles before holding tight to Chloe’s thighs and licking right up into her.

Chloe slaps a hand over her mouth, because there's no stopping the deep-throated moan that escapes her. They haven't done this quite like _this_ and the sensation is absolutely incredible.

At first, Chloe registers only how hot Beca’s mouth is against hers and she squirms restlessly, trying to match Beca’s tongue and lips. Then, a hot kiss is placed against her center, just once, before Beca’s tongue swirls, with distinct pressure, over her clit.

Beca is suddenly only aware of the pleasure she gets from having Chloe like this, completely immersed in the warm, wet feeling of being trapped between Chloe’s thighs. She slides a hand up the flat pane of Chloe’s stomach, reaching, _touching_ -

Chloe’s hand finds hers and she clasps Beca’s hand to her body as best as she can, struggling to stay upright. “I’m so...so close,” she rasps. “Yes, Bec - _right_ \- oh - right there-” she cuts herself off with a high-pitched cry. She has to slam her hand against her mouth to stifle the sound, barely coherent enough to realize how much her hips are moving of their own accord.

As abruptly her previous orgasm, Chloe feels a swooping sensation, low in her stomach - lower this time - and she can't verbalize it as loudly as she wants. She compensates by letting go of Beca’s hand and instead, latches it into Beca’s hair, scratching at her scalp. Her mind spins with both apology for likely pulling out a few strands of Beca’s hair, but also with a million little deaths just before she all but blacks out with the force of her orgasm.

She's coming, with unprecedented force. It’s beyond anything she could have envisioned.

Chloe has no self-awareness; she has no sense of touch, no sense of hearing - she has no idea how loud she is or whether her hand is still clapped over her mouth. Vaguely, there’s the sound of an answering moan from between her legs, where Beca’s lips suck insistently at her clit. The moan is _muffled_ , and the auditory reminder of why Beca’s voice is muffled reverberates through Chloe again as she finally begins to come back into her own body. She’s vaguely aware that she’s pulling at Beca’s hair, as Beca struggles to keep her pace steady, along with the rocking of her girlfriend’s hips.

Chloe is restless and unrestrained. Beca is only happy to help her along the way.

It's not until Chloe collapses to Beca’s side that she realizes that she can breathe again now that Chloe’s thighs aren’t tense around her face. She licks at her lips experimentally, already feeling the embers of arousal flare up ever so slightly at the lingering taste of Chloe on her lips.

"I’m gonna take a guess here,” Beca says, trying not to sound too smug. “Sounded...and felt like you enjoyed that," she observes, tilting her head. She's still reeling from the sensation of Chloe absolutely  _soaking_ her mouth.

"I…yeah. _Yeah_." Chloe shifts so she’s facing Beca head-on, similar to how they began their night. “I love you, you know that, right?”

“I love you, too,” Beca murmurs. “How could I not?”

Chloe's love. It’s the kind of love that makes Beca think of what it would be like to see Chloe clad in white and waiting for her down the aisle - waiting like she had waited for Beca for so many years. Except this time, Beca knows that she wants to meet Chloe head-on for every experience they can share for the years to come.

Chloe's eyes are glittering - from both emotion and playfulness. "We were so drunk, so...Aubrey and I did this at least twice,” she states, holding up two fingers.

Beca’s chest tightens when Chloe uses those fingers to trail down her neck and chest slowly. “Twice,” she echoes, forcing her hips to stay still when Chloe’s fingers glide right past her belly button.

Chloe just grins and hovers over her again. Beca's eyes widen at the absolutely sinful expression on her face.

She loves her girlfriend so very much.


End file.
